The New Girl: A Xemnas Love Story
by Dex20xXem1
Summary: Dena, a 23 year old woman, gets attacked by Heartless, and is turned into a nobody. She is sent to live in The World That Never Was, along with the Organization. Her new name is Dexna.Will Xemnas finally find true love? XemnasxOC. Rated T for l8r chaps.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Prologue: "Nobody" Saved Me

"Get away from me!" I yelled as I kept running block after block, not looking back at the horrible monsters chasing me. They were advancing faster and faster; so close I felt their glowing, luminescent yellow eyes bore into my inner being. Running forward, I mistakenly forget to leap over a discarded beer bottle, and I slipped on it. Tumbling on the ground, I realize that my life is over. I felt their darkness suddenly upon me, their claws gripping me everywhere. As I let out one last cry, a tear drifted out of my eye, and everything turned black. Was It because of their claws covering my eyes? Before I could answer myself in thought, a searing pain shot through my chest. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. They probably covered my mouth, too. They took it. They took my heart.

Chapter 1: A New "Life"

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting bright lights shining all over. But there was only a dim flood light shining above me. I noticed I was laying down on something hard and bone-chilling to the touch. Unaware of my surroundings, I sat up, expecting shackles to hold me back. But there were none. The room's walls were made of white marble, and they seemed to glitter a little by the flood light. Swinging off the table I was apparently laying on I heard voices coming towards where I was. I backed up silently into the darkest corner, and crouched down, hiding my face in my knees. My hair drooped down over me, and it spilled onto the floor. _Strange. I don't remember my hair being that long,_ I thought. The door opened, revealing two figures in black hooded coats. "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?!" I asked fearfully. The taller figure stepped closer to me. "Are you guys' rapists, or serial killers?! Oh my God, I'm gonna die! Don't kill me!" I screamed, scrunching myself more into the corner. "Calm down, girl! We're not gonna kill you! God, why does everybody I meet here think I'm gonna kill them, Roxas?" the tall figure groaned. "Maybe if we took the hoods off, no one would," the shorter figure apparently named Roxas answered. Sighing, the taller figure removed his hood. It was a guy with jade green eyes and spiky, crimson hair. He had to be around 17 or 18. "Well, I-if you're not serial killers or rapists, then w-who and w-what are you? And w-where am I?" I asked, my voice still shaky. "I'm Axel. And that's my friend, Roxas. You're like us now. Nobodies, I should add. Got it memorized?" the red-head answered. The shorter figure removed his (giving a guess) hood as well. He was a young boy with ocean blue eyes and sort-of spiky, dirty blonde hair. He looked like about 13 or 14. "N-nobodies? W-what are those?" I asked, my voice now shaking because I felt cold. "I'll tell you as we go along. Now come with us. We won't bite, just so you know," Axel chuckled, holding out a black-gloved hand. My hand, still shaking, slowly grabbed his, and he pulled me to my feet. "Just follow us, and you won't get lost. The Superior will want to meet you ASAP," Roxas said, walking in front of Axel and out the open door. I decided to keep my mouth shut from asking any further questions as Axel and I walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

"This is the Gray Area. This is where everybody normally hangs out," Axel told me, gesturing over at a group of people. "D-do you want me to meet t-them?" I asked him, still a little cold. Roxas gave me a nudge in the back. "Of course we do. You need to know them. Its required," he answered. Taking mental notes on things, I walked over (still scared and cold) to greet them. "H-hi…" I said. "Sweet! New girl! Hi! I'm Demyx! Or you can call me Demy!" the mullet-hawk blonde guy said, holding some weird looking sitar/guitar thing. "Hello. I'm Saix. Nice to meet you," the blue-haired man said. He had an X shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. "Marluxia's the name," the pink- haired man said, holding a pink rose. Axel came from behind me, and said, pointing to a dark man with dreadlocks tied in a ponytail," That's Xaldin," he pointed to a spiky, orange-haired man, "Lexaeus. The only way to remember his name is to say 'sue axel' backwards. My girlfriend made that up," he pointed to a black-gray haired man with an eye-patch, "That's Xigbar. Be careful around him," then he pointed at a long, blonde-haired man. "Vexen. Stay away from his lab, and you'll be okay," then he pointed at a short, blonde haired girl." That's Larxene. She has anger management issues, so just don't get on her bad side, got it memorized?" Nodding, he grabbed my hand again, and said, "Follow me!" _Well, I don't have much of a choice,_ I thought as I was being dragged along. Roxas walked behind me, and said, "We don't have time for you to meet the rest of the members, but you will after you meet the superior." I walked the rest of the way in silence, looking at my surroundings as I was going along. _Gray….white… black…. OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH, are these people emo or depressed or something? _I thought crazily. Axel finally stopped in front of a large, gray door. "The Superior is in here, but we can't go in with you. Good luck!" Axel said as he opened the door for me, and Roxas pushed inside. "Wha-?" I managed to say before I realized the door was closed. It was dim in the room, the only light visible was a heart-shaped moon that glowed yellow from the window. "What is your name?" I heard from the room. "AHH!" I screamed in terror as I backed myself up against an unknown wall. "I asked, young lady, what your name is," the voice said again, but more calmly. "D-Dena," I answered, stammering. The lights came on, and I saw a man sitting on top of a super tall chair. "W-what is yours?" I managed to ask. The man disappeared from the seat, and then reappeared about 2 feet away from me. I thought I would scream again, but I bit my lip to stop myself. "I am Xemnas, the Superior of Organization XIII," he said. He wore a black cloak just like Axel and Roxas, but his hair was different from the other people I saw. His hair was silver, and it fell a little over his shoulders. His eyes were a brilliant yellow-gold. "So you're the guy Axel and Roxas keep talking about. I expected you to be older. You look like you're 24," I said, getting off the wall. His eyebrow lifted in possible amazement. "Well, you are certainly correct, Dena. I am that age," he answered. "Now we must do the name ritual, to see what your new name will be," he said, and with a slight gesture to his hand (black-gloved, like Axel's), the letters of my name appeared in front of me. "Cool," I said. _I thought I would be scared of this, but why am I not?_ I questioned myself. An 'x' appeared right next to the letters, and then they switched around a bit, before they stopped at 'Dexna'. "Dexna?" I asked aloud. "That is your new name. I'm surprised that you were able to pronounce it correctly the first time. No one has before," Xemnas answered me. He turned, now facing the heart moon. "This, young lady, is Kingdom Hearts. As you may possibly know, you are a Nobody now. Your heart was taken by a Heartless. Nobodies are people who have had their heart taken, so they have no emotions whatsoever. Heartless, however, are creatures that take hearts from people who do have hearts and keep them for themselves.

It is up to us, as Nobodies, to recapture those hearts, and return them here, to Kingdom Hearts. This will, in turn, make Kingdom Hearts grow. And once we have collected enough hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts, our hearts will be returned to us, and we will be able to resume our normal lives once again. Do you understand?" He said, looking at me with his eyes. "Yes, I understand. Just one question though. How do we get the hearts from these Heartless?" I asked him. He gave a small chuckle. "We fight them, my dear. They won't hand the hearts to us like good creatures," he answered. "With what? AK-47's? Knives? Machine guns? Tanks?" I asked, really confused. He laughed a little more. "My dear, we aren't an army. We simply use the elements we are given after our hearts are taken. If you met Demyx, you saw him with a sitar. That is what he uses to channel some of his element through. He is water. Axel is fire. Roxas is light. I am nothingness. But what are you?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I have no idea," I said, raising my hands up. A box rose up immediately as I raised my hand next to me. "Oh my god!" I said as I backed away from the box. "Is it magical or something?" I asked aloud. "Ah, Levitation. That must be what your element is," Xemnas said. I moved my hand up and down, and the white box moved in the same motions. _Whoa, this is creepy, _I said to him through my mind, knowing he wouldn't hear. "It is very unusual, Dexna. And you must have telekinesis as well," He answered me. "You… heard what I said?" I asked, just a little shocked. "Well, you did say it to me," He said. "Now, we need to find out where you are going to be staying," he sighed as he began to walk towards the door. He opened it, and gestured a hand for me to go out first. I walked out, neither scared nor excited about what would become of the new me.


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Not So' Grand Tour

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KH, OR THE ORGANIZATON. THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT OWN BY ME, BUT MY FRIENDS: Xephir, Lexia, Exis, Zebrax, Raxlim, and Xaninia. Dexna is ALL MINE!**

**P.s. I'm a girl, and I'm not lesiban. I"M STRAIGHT! CHICKENAFLABBLAH!**

Chapter 3: The 'Not-So' Grand Tour

We were walking along the plain, gray/white halls, passing a few of the main points of this castle I was now suppose to live in. The room we were in before was called Where Nothing Gathers. Xemnas said there was a basement called Nothing's Call, but no one goes down their except for decorations for holidays. We visited The Hall of Empty Melodies, Soundless Prison, Crooked Ascension, Twilight's View, Naught's Skyway, Proof of Existence, Havoc's Divide, Addled Impasse, Naught's Approach, Ruin and Creation's Passage, Altar of Naught (which was a pretty good place to see Kingdom Hearts), Memory's Contortion, The Computer Room, The Library (where we found two members named Zexion and Xephir), and finally, the bedrooms. All that walking made me tired.

"These are the living quarters. Everyone has their own room, and so will you. If there is not a room for you to claim, then you will have to share with someone," Xemnas explained.

As we walked by each room, I noticed that they each had a little symbol on the door. One was a fire symbol. Another was a water symbol. _Axel and Demyx's rooms,_ I thought. As I kept walking, I came up to two, large double doors.

"Just giving a guess. This is your room, right?" I asked Xemnas.

He nodded his head. "Correct. Unfortunately, nothingness has no symbol," he said.

The door a few paces down had no symbol on it (from where I was standing), so I walked down to it, and opened it. The room was white and gray, but it was huge.

"I guess this'll do," I said as I looked around the room one last time before closing the door. A short, bright light flashed, and what appeared was two heads, with one having sort-of 'reading the other person's mind' look. _A telekinesis symbol,_ I thought.

-Xemnas' P.O.V-

The new girl seemed actually interesting to me, unlike the other girls (except for Larxene, of course) in the Organization. She had long, jet-black hair that fell down to the backs of her knees, and whenever she looked at me, I saw her bright, violet eyes. Her skin was almost the color of mine, just a little lighter.

"Um… Xemnas?" I heard her voice ring in my ears.

"Yes?" I said. "Is there anything else I need to know?" she asked me, a small tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Yes, there is. You will need a mentor here," I answered her, feeling my face grow a little warm.

"Umm… okay? Since I know you a little better than the rest of the members here, how about you be my mentor?" she said, a small smile on her face.

_No one has ever asked me that,_ I thought.

"That will be fine. If I may suggest, I believe you should get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," I told her.

She nodded, and turned back to her room door. "Goodnight," I heard her say as she opened her door and walked in the room.

She shut the door, making the hall echo its noise.

"She seems still confused about the Organization..." I muttered to myself as I walked up back to my bedroom door.

_What is that feeling I felt whenever I looked into her eyes?_ I questioned myself as I opened my door, and shut it behind me as I walked in.

*Dexna's P.O.V.*

This is all too much to take in. Nobodies, elements, locations, Heartless… this all seems unreal. _Nobodies are people who have had their heart taken, so they have no emotions whatsoever_, I remembered him saying.

"No emotions?" I asked aloud.

_Love, happiness, sorrow, anger, depression, _I answered in my mind.

I paced the room a few times, and then decided to explore the spacious room. There were 3 doors on one wall, but spaced apart about 5 feet.

"Door number 1, let's see what you hide," I sighed as I walked to open the door. I turned the knob, and it opened to reveal a very large, modern bathroom.

"Nice," I said, nodding as I closed the door.

"Door number 2, let's see what's behind you," I said as I walked to the next door. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door, revealing a small library.

"How'd they know I like to read?" I wondered as I closed the door.

"Door number 3, let's see what's scouring inside," I said, walking to the final door.

I opened the door, revealing a humongous walk-in closet.

"OH MY EFFIN' GOD!" I screamed. Tons and tons of clothes lined the left and right walls, and the back wall had shoes. TONS of shoes. I thought I would cry in happiness, but I didn't.

"This is- Oooh! Buttons!" I said, getting distracted. There were 12 buttons lined up next to each other, and they were glowing green.

"Professional, casual, formal, costumes, bathing suits, Organization, summer dresses, party, Christmas, pajamas, hats, accessories," I read.

I pressed the 'pajama' button, and I heard whirring noises from the left side. I looked over, and saw the bottom rack turning.

"Oh, this is so cool," I said.

The rack stopped, and I went to look at the clothes that were there. Nightgowns of different colors gleamed from the lights. I felt a black one.

_Silk_, I thought. I decided to wear it. I took it off its hanger, and started to take off the clothes I was wearing.

After I took off my bra, I thought, _go to the hamper,_ just to see if the clothes would actually do that. They immediately floated away to wherever the hamper is.

"That is so cool!" I said, squealing a little. I slipped on the nightgown, and looked at myself in the big mirror.

_Whoa, mondo change,_ I thought as I gaped at myself.


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightly 'Check In'

Chapter 4: The Nightly 'Check-In'

"T-this… this isn't me.." I said to the reflection of me, shaking my head to see if the image wasn't real. I put my hand on the mirror.

"I-It really is…. How…?" I said, letting my hand fall back to my side.

My hair was jet-black, and it fell to the back of my knees. There were highlights that were a light, pale blue flowed from various places in my hair. My eyes were a deep hue of violet. My nails were now a black color with little jewels on the ring fingers. I had a diamond nose piercing. My body was its original size and height, but I had more muscle and physique. My bust had obviously gotten bigger, because I remember my bra feeling very tight on me. I was sort-of darker, but almost close to my original skin.

"Does getting your heart taken change your appearance, too?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

I felt tired. So, I walked out of the oh-so amazing closet, and closed the door behind me. It was dim in the room, only the moonlight from Kingdom Hearts beaming in. The room felt eerie, and everything was so still. The room felt warm, and it started to make me sleepier. So I walked over to the bed, and plopped on it. The large bed was very soft and warm. I pulled myself to the nearest pillow, and laid my head on it. I closed my eyes, and I fell asleep.

-Xemnas' P.O.V.-

I heard her scream a while ago, but I didn't go check. Then everything was silent. Either something bad happened, or she went to bed. But, I wasn't taking any chances. So, I put on black jeans (no shirt at all), walked out of my room quietly, and closed my door silently. The hallway was completely silent: a sign that everyone was either sleeping or at least in their rooms. _Good,_ I thought. I walked down a door, and I found her door. I opened it as silently as possible, walked in, and closed it just as silent as I did before. The room wasn't well lit; only the moonlight from Kingdom Hearts peeked in from the window. I saw a dark figure on the bed.

_It should be her,_ I thought.

I walked over, and I saw long strands of hair hanging off the bed. Her eyes were closed. I sat on her bed gently, making sure I didn't sit on her hair. I stared at the blankness of the room.

"Why do you have to be so interesting to me, Dexna? Is it because… I love you? Or that I knew you once?" I whispered.

I looked at her sleeping body, it shining in the little light. Then I noticed what she was wearing. It was a short, silk black nightgown that went down to mid-thigh.

_God, that's hot,_ I thought.

Her body shifted, and then turned to the other side. But, I accidently sat on a bit of her hair, and she pulled it as she moved.

"Ugh… Ow… Wha… who's that…?" she said.

She looked up at me. "Oh my… Xemnas… what are you doing in my room? I thought you were asleep…" she asked, trying to sit up.

I got up, and then sat back down. "I heard you scream a little while ago, and then it was all silent. So I came to check if you were alright," I told her the truth.

She finally sat up, and her black hair drooped all around her. "That's sweet of you to come and check, but I'm fine. I screamed because of how big the closet was," she said, laughing a little.

She moved her knees, and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her head on them.

"Xemnas?" she said my name.

"Yeah?" I said, looking at her.

"How did you become a Nobody?" she asked quietly.

"I honestly don't remember. It happened so quickly, I just don't remember how it happened," I told her.

I looked at her, and she looked at me. Her violet eyes were almost luminescent when the moonlight hit them.

I felt arms come around my neck.

"Thank you," her voice whispered in my ear.

Then I felt a small kiss on my cheek. Her arms let go of my neck, and her face was near mine. Even without the dim light, I would've seen the small blush that appeared on her cheeks.

Without thinking, I kissed her on the lips.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she must've realized I was kissing her.

But then they closed, and she kissed back.

I broke the kiss, and I stared into her eyes. Her hand was on my cheek.

_How will she react?_ I asked myself.

She smiled. "That was the best first kiss I've ever had," she said.

**OOH LALA! I simply love it! Oi, I hope you have enjoyed it so far! And no, unfortunately, this isn't going to be a lemon (possibly it might, if the viewers want it!)..**

**Pip pip Cheerio, all! Please, message and review! and add to your favorites!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sleepover

**Glad you've decided to keep on reading this! Just to tell you, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Organization. But, I do own Dexna. Lexia, Xephir, Zebrax, Raxlim, Exis, and Xaninia are owned by my friends. Later, Xariana, Xariah, and Xumaya will show up in later chapters.**

Chapter 5: The Sleepover

Re-Cap

She smiled. "That was the best first kiss I've ever had," she said.

End of Re-Cap

~Dexna's P.O.V. ~

_Oh my God, I was kissed! _I thought happily.

_And by the Superior! And on my first day! What am I supposed to do, hug him? Kiss him?_

I felt a warm hand on my cheek, and it immediately broke me from my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Xemnas asked me, his luminescent gold eyes staring at me.

"Y-yeah, I'm o-okay. Are y-you?" I said, stuttering and looking around.

"I'm fine. So, this was your first kiss?" he said.

"Yeah, it was. W-was it yours?" I asked him, still stuttering.

"Definitely," he answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"What does this mean?" I asked after an eerie silence.

"What does that mean?" he asked me.

"You kissed me, so what does it mean?" I said, moving closer to him.

" I guess that means I love you and I want to be your boyfriend," he answered, looking at me again with those stunning eyes.

_Holy crud, he wants to be my boyfriend, and he just met me! Say yes!_ I told myself.

"I would enjoy being your girlfriend," I told him, grabbing his hand to hold it.

He gave a small smile. He brought my hand (which was intertwined with his) to his lips, and kissed it once.

"I have to leave back to my room," he told me as he got off my bed.

" Why?" I asked him, staring at him.

"Well, it's late," he answered matter-of-factly, turning to me.

_Holy sugar honey ice tea, he has abs!_ I thought as I looked at his bare chest before looking away quickly.

"Still, you can stay, if you want to," I suggested, feeling my face grow warm.

" Well, where would I stay in your room?" he asked, raising a silver eyebrow.

"I-in my b-bed, of course," I answered, stuttering on accident. (ME: Ooh Lala!)

"Listen, I don't want to do something you're not comfortable with," he said.

"I'm perfectly fine with this," I assured him, nodding my head for him to come over.

He still wasn't impressed. "But won't you feel uncomfortable?" he asked me.

I got up from the bed a little, and grabbed his wrists. "It's completely and totally fine," I told him, pulling him towards me.

But he came to me a little fast, and we both fell on the bed, him on top of me.

-Xemnas' P.O.V-

_She's under me. Holy crap, she's under me!_ I kept thinking.

Her highlights were a light shade of pink now. Her cheeks were a deep red, plainly visible (in my eyes) in the dim light.

"A-are you okay?" I asked her, stuttering.

My hands were on either side of her head.

"I'm f-f-fine," she answered, stuttering as well.

"Let me get off of you," I told her, and I started to get off.

"O-o-ok-okay," she stuttered, and her put her hands on my chest, and pushed me up.

_Woah, she's strong,_ I thought in amazement.

Her nails somewhat stabbed my skin a bit, but I didn't care. When I finally became upright, I held my hand out to help her up, but she shook her head.

"If I'm going to bed, what's the point of getting up?" she asked, sitting up.

"True," I answered.

I looked at the door, and then back at her.

"Are you sure you're okay with me sleeping here?" I asked her, just to make sure.

"Of course I am," she answered, moving her hair to her right side. " Why do you think I'm not?"

I shrugged, and walked over to the other side of the bed. I sat down, swung my legs onto the mattress, and laid down.

"You've possibly never met me, I'm older than you, I'm your Superior, and now your boyfriend," I answered.

She laid down as well. "Your point? One, I'm 23, so we're not that far away from each other. Two, who really cares if I've possibly never met you? I love you, you love me, so why does it matter? Three, just because you 'outrank' me and everyone else doesn't mean you can't have a girlfriend or sleep with your girlfriend. And four, we aren't going to do anything bad," she explained.

_She has a point, _I thought.

_Wait—she said she loves me. How can she love me if she has no heart?_

" Even without a heart, Xemnas, I can still say that I love you," she answered my thought aloud.

She rolled over a bit, and she was now very close to me (judging by the feel of her body heat).

"And I do love you," she said, whispering.

I turned my body to face her so I could say something to her, but I found her as her eyes were closing. The white quilt lifted itself up, and covered both of us to our necks.

"Goodnight, Dexna," I whispered.

"Night," she answered softly before her eyes fully closed, and she fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her closer

. "I love you," I whispered as my eyelids began to fall, and soon enough, I was asleep, with Dexna in my arms.

. : Xigbar's P.O.V.:.

I was meaninglessly traveling through the heating ducts (without Exis this time) when I stumbled upon the new girl's heating thingy that was attached to her room. So, I opened it quietly, and peeked inside. I was surprised what I saw. It was the new girl and Xemnas!

"Holy-"I started to say before I covered my mouth.

_I can't believe this! Xemnas is sleeping with the new girl! I gotta tell the rest of the members!_ I thought as I replaced the cover back where it was and scurried away quietly.

**UH OH! XEMNAS WAS CAUGHT (Me: You naughty boy, you! Xemnas: WE DIDN"T DO ANYTHING! YOU"RE THE ONE WRITING THIS! Me: True statement. I know exactly what happens next.)! What will happen? Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Gossip Of The Day

Chapter 6: The Gossip of The Day

*The next day, Dexna's P.O.V.*

"Gngh… Nuh…" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes a little.

Same white/gray walls that I saw last night.

"It wasn't a dream," I whispered

. "Then that means…" I tried turning a bit, but something was holding me tight. Then, I finally felt something breathing on my neck from behind.

"Holy crap," I said aloud. I squirmed even more until I woke whatever was behind me.

"Good morning…" I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear. Whatever that was holding me back tightly had finally let go. I quickly turned myself around, and I looked up. "X-Xemnas?" I exclaimed, my eyes opening more.

"Good morning," he repeated.

"G-good morning," I said back, stuttering. I pulled myself up a little more, so we were eye-to-eye.

"Please tell me we didn't do anything that causes me to lose my virginity," I said, groaning.

"We didn't do anything, honest," he assured me.

I sighed in relief, but I still was unsure. "Are you sure? I mean, you could've been drunk an-"I was cut off by him kissing me, and I gave in. He broke the kiss after some time, and stared at my eyes, which made me blush.

"One, I don't drink that often, so you won't see me drunk. I drink wine, not beer. Two, if we did do something, we both would've been naked. And three, we didn't do anything, so you can stop babbling on about this," he explained to me.

That hushed me up.

"Um… what time is it?" I asked, hoping he knew.

_I sure hope it isn't late,_ I thought.

He rolled over to his right, and then rolled over to face me.

"8:30 a.m. It's pretty early for the rest of the members to be up," he answered. I rolled onto my back, and stared at the white ceiling.

"This is real… I didn't know this would happen to me," I murmured to myself.

"Did you really think this was all a dream?" he asked me.

I sat up. "Well, DUH! I got attacked by Heartless, got my heart taken, mistake Axel and Roxas for serial killers or rapists, met the other members, met you, took a tiring tour of this gigantic, depressing castle, received a room with a humongous walk-in closet that even a celebrity would kill for, then you become my boyfriend, and then I sleep with you! That's like, a girl's fantasy right there! Well, most of it!" I summarized my experience in two breaths, holding up my arms to show emphasis.

"Well, it must've been your fantasy, because it happened to you," he said, sitting up as well.

I plopped my head back down on the pillow, and thought, _quilt, cover me._ The white quilt rose up, and it covered me up to my neck.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep. Feel free to join me, if you'd like. Or you can watch over me so I don't get attacked my serial killers or rapists," I said, turning my body and my head to face him.

He laughed a little. "They're only Nobodies and Dusks in this castle," he assured me. He got off the bed, and walked around to my side.

"I have to leave," he said.

"Again?" I asked, turning my body the other way to face him.

"At precisely 10:30. Axel will come around to wake everybody up," he explained as he walked towards my door.

"What if they see you coming out of my door?" I asked, gasping sarcastically.

"I won't go out of your door," he said, and a dark, swirling vortex appeared next to him.

I sat up quickly, and shrieked quietly.

He laughed. "Don't be scared. This is what we use to get around the castle and other worlds. I will teach you everything else later," he explained before he walked through the vortex, and disappeared.

"This is so creepy," I whispered as I laid back down on the pillow, and tried to go back to sleep. But, I just couldn't. The only words I remembered he said last night kept replaying in my head like a broken reel of tape.

_I guess that means I love you and I want to be your boyfriend,_ echoed in my mind several times.

"But how can he love me if he has no heart, like I do? Like all the rest of the Nobodies here?" I asked myself aloud, hoping to get an answer.

But none came, so I just tried to fall asleep again, and this time, it worked.

-Xemnas' P.O.V.-

After I warped back into my room, I started to pace around it a few times. I couldn't help but wonder why I felt-wait, felt? I thought I couldn't feel anything. That's what a Nobody is. But was that odd feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me… act like that? Was it love? Attractiveness? Lust?

"What is with me…" I muttered to myself, shaking my head.

_Lust should be the last thing on my mind,_ I thought. I found a white shirt lying askew on the ground, and I picked it up. I slipped it on, and just as I was about to pace my room some more, there was a knock at the door.

_Who would be up this early?_ I thought as I went to open the door. I opened one of the doors, and it revealed Axel.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked him, trying to sound stern.

"I think the real question is, what were you doing last night?" he asked back, chuckling a little.

"What are you talking about, Axel?" I said, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

"Ha…Nothing. Don't worry 'bout it. Xaldin got up early and made us all breakfast. So, I think you should come down," he said, smiling as he walked away.

I closed the door.

_What in the world was he talking about?_ I wondered. I made the Organization cloak appear in my hands, and I put it on.

_Sometimes I wonder how Axel managed to become a Nobody, _I thought as I made a portal appear, and I walked through it.

I immediately appeared in the large kitchen, and then I heard cheering.

"Congratulations, Superior!" Lexia, Zebrax, Xariah, Xariana, Xumaya, and Larxene all said in unison.

"Yeah, what they said," Exis agreed sleepily.

"What are you all talking about?" I asked them, confused and angry.

"C'mon, Superior, quit denying it. You know what you did last night, but you're just too afraid to say it," Xigbar said, patting my back.

"What are you all cheering about?" a girl's voice said from behind all of us. We all turned simultaneously, and standing at the doorway was Dexna. She was wearing the Organization cloak, but it was open, and you could see her short black nightgown.

"Axel, why'd you wake me up so early?" she complained to him sleepily. All of the guys that were there turned their heads away, their faces blushing red.

"If there's nothing going on, I'm going back to bed. I had a long, odd night last night, and I need my beauty sleep. So keep it down, all of you! Got it?" she asked us sternly.

We all nodded in agreement, somewhat terrified.

"Good," she said, and with a turn on her heels, she left. After an odd silence, Luxord said, "So a long, odd night, huh? What did you two lovebirds do, eh?" with a grin. _Holy…they found out!_ I thought in shock._ This is gonna be a long day…_

I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Please review! :)


	7. A Note C: IMPORTANT!

Hi guys, sorry it's been like, 2, 3, 4 years since I've updated this story. No, I haven't given up on it, but y'know, I have a life. I have school and homework and friends and family, and well, sometimes I don't have time for the things that I truly enjoy, like writing.

Well, as of right now, The New Girl is actually being REVAMPED. Because as I've been re-reading this, IT F**KING SUCKS. SO BAD. Well, what can I say; I've progressed in writing over the years. So, yes, you'll be seeing some updates time to time, not as frequent, but definitely a change in this story entirely. I'm not quite done revamping the first chapter, but I assure you this: It will be great.

Stay fancy, my friends.

-Dex


End file.
